


Fragile Things

by girl-in-a-zorro-mask (rockhoochie)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/girl-in-a-zorro-mask
Kudos: 3





	Fragile Things

Among thorns of white roses  
Dried in full bloom,  
Behind veils of dreams  
Spun of Arachne's loom -

Above clouds of waterdrop mists  
Within echoes from summit peaks,  
Below fallen glass snow  
On the tip of a hummingbird's beak -

Tied up in pink ribbons  
Of ballerina shoes,  
Wrapped in filaments of silk  
Wound in spindles of blue -

Framed tracings of shadows  
Etched on broken mirrors,  
Projections of saints  
And reflections of sinners - 

Between poplar seed pages,  
Bound with butterfly wings -

Away from my light,  
Is where you'll shine -  
Upon my shelf of fragile things.


End file.
